Pure Hearts
by BorraBorra912
Summary: With the rest of the team mysteriously going into wild rages and being put down, the two of them have to fight to keep balance and to not loose what they have left. Will it be enough to keep them alive and sane?
1. Stranded

I do not own any of the characters, full credit to their owners.

The only thing I own is the idea of this fanfiction.

Korra stirred around, her arms shifting in a soft and silky surface. Her eyes were blurry as she had just woken up from some kind of sleep, all around her was sand, farther than her own eyes could take her. Bolin stirred behind her, shifting around as he also woke up. She turned around quickly at hearing something stir, and was relieved when she saw that it was Bolin. At least she wasn't alone in this weird place.

"Oh, uh… Good morning…?" He said unsurely, looking around confused and alert. Bolin bolted up when he noticed Pabu wasn't anywhere, and neither was Naga.

"Where's Pabu and Naga?" He asked, glancing around frantically even though he knew it was no use, and neither was calling out their names.

"Don't worry, Naga can find us at some point, I'm sure." Korra sighed, grabbing hold of his hand and started to walk off in a random direction. Bolin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and just followed while Korra pulled him along angrily.

"Hey, do you think Mako would be here too? It's kinda strange that we're the only ones here." Bolin asked with his eyes squinted so the sand flying in the air wouldn't get caught in his eyes.

"Maybe, but if he's here he would probably be miles away." She mumbled, trudging onward, kicking up sand while some bits got caught in her eyes. She coughed out other pieces of sand that got caught in her throat, making it scratchy. Korra let go of his hand and put them around her throat in attempt to cough it out, but failed.

"I officially hate deserts, and its sand." She grumbled, trudging onward again, but more carefully. The heat of the sun beat down on them, and with no solid ground or any water it left them completely helpless in their situation. And after countless attempts to brighten the situation, it only got worse by the second.

The sand constantly whipped up in their faces, Korra threw blasts of air at it to keep it away, but it just backfired in a whole storm of sand. Korra groaned and gave up on her attempts to blow away the sand from their faces, but kept trudging on, not giving up her hope in finding someone or something.

"Hey, maybe we should just find some place and stay put, everyone always says if you get lost you should stay where you are so someone can eventually find you." Bolin raised his voice as the wind started picking up. _Yeah, but most of the time that never works! _Korra thought to herself, but let go of his hand and stopped.

"Ok, I guess so, let's sit at the bottom of the pit, it'll give us some shade." She suggested, sliding down the side of the sloping hill of sand into the small pit. She flattened out a small spot for her to sit in, and tested it out as she sat in it, it wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Bolin didn't even make a spot, he just sat himself down beside her, and then everything went silent as sand whipped overhead.

"So… What are we going to do now?" Bolin muttered, the sun was setting slowly behind the large hill of sand that hid them from its harsh rays. At least that was one good thing to their day.

"After the sun sets we could go on and look around again, since it won't be so hot then." Korra mumbled, playing around as she pushed small mounds of sand around with her fingers. Bolin just watched her silently, nodding in agreement to her suggestion. It seemed like the best thing to do in the position they were in, even though Bolin said they should stay put first. Naga might find them easier if they stayed where they were, but they didn't have the patience for that.


	2. Savior

The sun was long gone beneath the edge of the horizon, and the two had already set out again. The air was already much cooler than before, and the moon's light lit up their surroundings. They'd been looking around for a few hours, but still had nothing, and the night was almost over. Korra let out a sigh, and stopped in her tracks, she opened her jaws to speak to Bolin as she was about to say something, but stopped and stared at a figure in the distance.

She shut her mouth, and grabbed his arm and started running towards the small figure in the distance. Bolin stared confused at her for a moment, but then also saw the shape in the distance and just decided to let her drag him along still.

Halfway before they got there, Korra fell to the ground in exhaustion. Bolin sat down beside her, listening to her breathing in large gasps of air. He found it cute that she was so determined to get there, and especially just dragging him along in her effort. Suposively that was one of the reasons why she got so tired that easily, because she was carrying extra weight. That didn't matter, though, the only thing that mattered was seeing what that thing was, and before he knew it he was being dragged along once again.

Korra let go of his wrist as they stood a couple of yards away from the figure, it was a small cottage, big enough to hold a family of two. Why would someone just put it in the middle of nowhere, though? They'd never know that answer, but Korra took the first step towards it and opened the front door, walking in without hesitation.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She shouted, but clearly she didn't have to, there were only two rooms by the look of it. A blast of water shot through the room, ripping down the paper wall on Korra's left side, knocking her out of the house. A fairly old woman stood ready for a fight on the other side of it as Bolin peered in, the woman shot another blast of water at him, but he merely blocked it by a few centimeters.

"Get away from my house! You aren't allowed here!" The lady yelled in a crackly voice, Korra walked in through the large hole in the other side of the wall, holding up her arms to show she meant no harm to anyone.

"We don't wish to hurt you, or do anything at the least. We just want to get out of this place, but first of all we have to know where we are." Korra spoke firmly to the lady, dropping her arms after the woman dropped her own arms.

"Well, I suppose I don't have a choice, but come in and have a cup of tea, you two must he thirsty from that horrid sun out there." She murmured, turning around out of sight towards a small table where a large set of tea cups and a large pot of tea sat. The two of them walked into the room, and sat down at the edge of the large table where their cups sat waiting for them after she carefully poured tea into each cup.

"Uhm… First of all, I'd like to ask where we are, if I may." Korra asked, half unsure if it was too soon or not to be asking any questions to the lady.

"Oh, you're in Paradise, it's where everyone visits to see the amazing scenery. Isn't it wonderful?" The older lady chuckled; sipping her cup of tea while Bolin had just finished his own, he surely was a fast drinker, and no doubt about it.

"Doesn't look like any kind of paradise to me, are you crazy or something?" She questioned her, and the old woman just stared wide eyed back at her in reply.

"You mean you haven't seen it? Oh, you must see it! I'll take you both once the sun rises, it only shows when the sun is up and shining. Then you won't think I'm a crazy old person after all." She replied back to Korra, looking away out of the small window on the side wall, the sun was rising already as they spoke. It wouldn't be long until she took them out to see what kind of "Paradise" this place was. Bolin asked for another cup of tea while Korra watched outside the window impatiently, time went by much slower as she stared at the lightening sky.


	3. True Paradise

The old woman led them out into the sun's heat; they made small talk as they expected it would take a while to arrive at where they were headed. They were wrong, the lady stopped at the edge of the cliff, and the two of them stepped up beside her. At the bottom of the drop lay a large jungle with rivers, ponds, and lakes where all kinds of benders and non-benders grouped together. Sure enough, the rest of the team was near the edge of a lake, chatting and not even noticing they were gone almost.

"Now, the only way to get down there is by a set of stairs only earth benders can make appear. Other than that, it is impossible to get down there from this horrid desert." She paused, "I'll head back to my own home now, you two have fun, and you seem like a great couple anyways." She smiled, and then headed off. Korra twitched in annoyance, she could see how she could assume that, but it kinda bugged her after all.

Bolin had already earth bended out the stairs, he took her hand and carefully made his way down, and once they set foot on the dirt, Asami and Mako headed over, with wide smiles that greeted them sweet-heartedly.

"Weren't you two worried that we were gone?" Korra snapped at Mako, he would be more likely to worry about them than Asami. Mako just laughed, and Korra stared at him with a confused look. Bolin wasn't so aware of the situation; he was already playing with Pabu and Naga by the lake.

"Don't you two remember? You went in a hurry to go find something, and apparently something happened, because you two were gone for two days, but we knew you could handle yourselves since this place is enemy-free." He laughed in fits, but Korra was still confused. She never remembered doing such a thing, but apparently if that's what he said had happened, it might as well be true.

The conversation was dropped, and Korra went over to greet Naga, clearly she wasn't skittish, so she knew nothing happened. At least that was a good sign to her. She softly petted the back of her head, and Bolin took a seat beside Korra where she sat near the shade of a large tree. Mako and Asami were playing silly games with the other benders in the water, Pabu had been watching them curiously, but got soaked with a blast of water.

"Did you know we were never in danger that whole time?" Korra asked quietly, her mind on something else as she stared blankly at Naga's head as she repeatedly pet it. Bolin looked at her for a moment, thinking of an answer, he sighed and finally replied after coming up with what exact words to say.

"No, I didn't, not until Mako told you. I overheard him and it just clicked in my mind, you dragged me with you and we ended up getting lost, and soon we just fainted from the heat." He mumbled, twiddling with his dark hair in his fingers. It seemed rather amusing to him at least.

Korra groaned, she had made a huge deal about this, and there was never a real need to be worried. She just simply forgot, and after thinking about it long enough, it did seem to come back to her. Just another one of those weird things you do. She dropped her hand into her lap, and Naga shifted her head onto her leg once she moved, clearly wanting more attention from her. Korra smiled and just petted her muzzle lightly, then pulling back her hand again. She didn't feel right at all, a weird feeling surrounded her, like something was watching her.

She threw her head and half of her body back, looking to see if it was something in the bushes, but saw nothing. The feeling vanished for a moment, but returned once she turned around again. Getting fidgety, she stood up and walked off without a word. Naga followed her, and after a while of being lonely, so did Bolin.

Korra turned around, hearing footsteps and seeing Naga and Bolin were following her as she headed for a small cave in the cliff side. A few people were sitting around near it, and it seemed like an ideal place for safety to her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, Bolin instantly walked off, whistling like he did nothing. Korra shrugged, but watched him as he walked off, then turned back around towards the cave with Naga right behind her. She sat a few feet away from where they sat in a circle, now talking in low voices, apparently not trying to disturb her if she just needed some rest. They seemed very polite for strangers. Naga curled beside her, and she ran a hand down her back, petting her lightly as she dozed off.

From time to time, her head tilted backwards, almost about to fall asleep too. Every time she did so, she jerked back awake. She tried to let everything go and doze off again, but was jerked back awake a second time. She mumbled something unheard, and curled up beside Naga, letting herself doze off and sleep. The next time she woke up, Bolin was sleeping beside her, an arm wrapped around her to keep her warm. She simply smiled, turned around, and fell back asleep.


	4. Seperated

Korra slowly opened her eyes, yawning and glancing around. She immediately noticed she was cuddled up into Bolin's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Apparently they both slept well by the looks of it. She bolted upright, brushing off herself before getting up, not trying to disturb him. Naga lifted her head to see what was going on, but Korra lightly put a finger onto her lips, telling her to be quiet and don't move.

Naga curled back up and went back to sleep, the sun was already rising and the rest of the team was awake with all the others, eating fruit and meat like the rest of them. Bolin immediately got up when the scent drifted towards him, walking towards where they saved two pieces of meat and fruit for them.

Mako was suspiciously eyeing his brother, and he didn't look quite the same at all. Korra just brushed it off, he must have been tired still, or was just being nosy. His eyes did seem out of sorts though, although that could just be sleep too. After eating, Mako quietly asked to speak with Bolin alone off in the jungle where they were alone. That did seem weird…

Asami made small talk to her while it seemed like they waited for them to return, but instead a blast of fire raged through the forest, causing the trees and plants to catch fire. Everyone let out screams of horror, fear, and rage. They scattered around, trying to escape all at once from the engulfing flames.

"Everyone, get in the water!" Korra yelled above all the yelling, some people listened and obeyed, some watched and realized they should do that too, and followed along with it. Korra had to force some of them in while they were wild with confusion, but they thanked her anyways. Korra blasted some of the water onto the flames constantly, some of them going out, but she knew she had to put out the source. Surely it wasn't Mako?

Korra ran through the blazing plants and trees, and in a small clearing, sure enough Mako and Bolin were in the middle of a fight. She blasted all of the water at Mako, sending him against a tree as he dropped to ground and was captured in an earth cell that Bolin had put him in. He shouted and writhed in the cell, attempting to get free. His hands and feet were locked together and were unable to move, so it wasn't possible for him to harm anyone anymore.

"Bolin, go and gather all the water benders at the lake, they need to put out the rest of this fire. I'll take care of your brother." Korra instructed, kneeling down beside where Mako was trapped against the dirty ground. Bolin ran off towards the lake, ready to jump into action at any moment by the look of his face.

"Why did you attack your brother…?" She asked, expecting to not be answered, but she thought it was worth a try. Mako just stared at her, not answering her question at all. His eyes looked wild with anger and hate; it surely wasn't the Mako she knew. Naga jumped out of the trees, sensing that Korra was in complete danger. She kicked her back with a paw and stood in front of where she fell, snarling at where Mako lay trapped. She opened her jaws viciously, and tightened them around his head, tugging on him as hard as she could.

"Naga, no!" She shouted

"Wait!" She yelled, tugging onto her fur, but nothing happened.

"Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling back on Naga and smacking her shoulder. It was too late, Mako was already murdered. Korra's eyes started to swell with tears; she couldn't believe what just happened. How could Naga kill him?

As she leaned onto Naga's side, tears streamed down her face and her breathing skipping from all of her crying, Bolin emerged through the brush.

"What happened? I heard..." He stopped cold, his eyes locked on the body of his dead brother. His own eyes started to swell with tears, but he tried not to show it in front of Korra. Bolin didn't ask what had happened; the bloody jaws of Naga explained it all. As much as he wanted to hit Naga, he didn't dare to harm Korra's "best friend".

Bolin walked over to Korra's side, letting her lean into him as his arms wrapped around her, one of his hands around her skull, but petting her head lightly to comfort her.

"It'll be ok…" Bolin murmured into her ear, even though he didn't believe it himself, he had to rely on something now. And he wouldn't dare to put that pressure onto Korra, not in his lifetime. Naga just nuzzled against them, seeming like she did something right, but they just didn't know it.

Korra was too mad to deal with Naga at the moment, and shoved her away again. She whined and backed off, heading back towards where Asami and Pabu were left behind. Bolin continued to pet the back of Korra's head in attempts to comfort her as her wails still escaped from her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Even though it soaks his clothes, he didn't seem bothered by it. All he wanted was to see Korra smile again after witnessing the whole murder.


End file.
